


[Interlude Two] Ianto's Dreams

by fathomlessspite



Series: A Good Old Normal, Human Life [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomlessspite/pseuds/fathomlessspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's having flashes of his alternate self's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Interlude Two] Ianto's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 'Rose's universe' where The Doctor left her and TenII at the end of Journey's End, this follows on from A Good Old Normal, Human Life & Data Compression. I'm working on the next part and this snippet was necessary but didn't quite fit in the story. So think of it as a teaser I suppose for It Goes On.

Ianto sat up with a jerk, his eyes snapped open and hands knocked half the paperwork off of his desk. He blinked rapidly to clear the remnants of the dream as he heard the sound of Rose’s approaching footsteps across the hub floor.

“Ianto?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he waved off her concern.

“Like shit you are mate,” Owen commented from where he was sitting a nearby computer station.

“Did you have another dream?” Rose asked.

“How many times, they are not dreams you airheaded-” John stopped when Ianto growled his annoyance. He had had too little uninterrupted sleep to be dealing with John Hart today.

“Look its flashes from that other universe, not dreams,” John huffed and rattled the metal of his hand cuff’s slightly against the pipe he was currently attached to.

Rose rolled her eyes at him but didn’t comment, she turned back to Ianto and asked, “What was it this time?”

“Same thing. I wake up after this huge thing, battle or invasion or something it’s kind of sketchy. And I’m in a body bag and I can’t get out and I’m screaming and screaming. This time someone actually came and opened it, but I was disappointed I think.” Ianto ran his hands over his face. “It was a stranger.”

“I’m sure the Doctor- John,” she corrected herself. “I’m sure John and the Master will fix it soon, they said they would. He said they’d be in touch.”

Owen snorted but didn’t comment.

“I just need to get some sleep,” Ianto sighed.

“Do you want me to prescribe you something?” Owen offered.

“He doesn’t need drugs. Just some good old exercise, bit of a work out you know. How ‘bout it Eye Candy?” John winked at him.

“Eugh, Owen could you?”

“My pleasure,” Owen grinned and unlocked Hart’s cuffs and dragged him down to the cells.

“Are you going to be okay?” Rose asked once Owen and John were out of earshot.

“I don’t know,” Ianto said. “I think he died Rose. I think he died and came back again, but no one was there when he woke up.”


End file.
